Une haine familiale
by LuckyDream
Summary: Suite à un accident, Luffy disparaît. Des années plus tard, Ace découvre un mot de son frère. Désormais persuadé que son frère est en vie, il se lance dans un périple pour le retrouver. Mais cette rencontre va t-elle vraiment se dérouler comme il l'espérait ?
1. Le saut de l'ange

**Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira donc ne pas hésiter à me PM et à faire un max de reviews :)**

**( Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe :s )**

**DISCLAMER : L'univers et personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei ! :)**

**Une haine familiale**

Chapitre 1 : Le saut de l'ange

Royaume de Goa, Mont Corvo. Deux petites têtes brunes marchaient dans la dense foret en direction de la cabane des bandits, brandissant fièrement au dessus de leurs têtes un immense crocodile qu'ils avaient chassé ensemble. A peine entrés dans la demeure de fortune, ils lancèrent leur diner à la tête d'une femme rousse, apparemment habituée à ce manège, car elle se contenta de les gronder et se mit immédiatement au travail. Les deux diablotins, quant à eux, décidèrent de s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce.

Le plus jeune fixait la chef des bandits avec des yeux pétillants et la bouche laissant échapper de longs filets de bave. Le second avait les bras croisés sur le torse, les yeux fermés. On voyait qu'il luttait pour garder son calme. Malheureusement, il céda.

''LUFFY! Ça suffit maintenant!'' dit-il en frappant la tête du plus jeune avec son poing.

''Mais Ace ! J'ai faim, moi'' répondit-il nonchalant '' Pourquoi tu m'a frappé~ ?

La moue du petit calma un peu la colère de Ace qui se rassit dans la même position qu'auparavant.

''Pour rien... désolé Luffy..

Naa~, c'est encore à cause de ce qu'a dit JiJi ? (1)

Ace ne répondit pas, il ne fit un hochement positif de la tête.

Alors que le porteur du chapeau de paille allait répondre, Dadan annonça le diner. Aussitôt, les deux frères se levèrent et sautèrent vers l'immense plat de viande. Tout comme les 50 autres bandits. Commença alors une bataille royale pour les morceaux de viande. Des corps volèrent, des bagarres commencèrent, des têtes furent mordues car confondues avec de la viande...

Plus loin, Dadan buvait son thé. Les bruits l'environnant se firent plus lointain et elle se remémora la scène s'étant déroulée dans ce même endroit un jour plus tôt.

_( Flashback )_

La rousse frissonna. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. A vrai dire, elle le ressent à chaque fois qu'il vient sur l'île. Elle soupira. Les garçons s'était bien remis de la mort de Sabo, la pire chose pouvant arriver était qu'il leur fasse une petite visite. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

''Es tu si désespéré de me voir, Dadan ?'' fit une forte voix dans son dos.

Elle blêmit et voulut se retourner. Mais son mouvement saccadé trahit ses sentiments et conforta l'homme dans son idée. Avant qu'elle ne put dire quoique se soit, elle reçu un coup de point sur la tête. L'homme poursuivit comme si de rien n'était en demandant :

''Où sont les garçons ?''

''J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis laisse les, Garp ! Tu n'as pas à débarquer comme ça et dicter ta loi alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il viennent d'endurer !'' Cria Dadan

'' Ah, oui ? ''

Garp lui lança un regard mauvais et lui dit que peu importait ce qui s'était passé, cela ne pouvait que les rendre plus fort. Il allait réitérer sa question quand Ace et Luffy sortirent de la salle de bain, l'ainé tenant la main du plus jeune. Voyant l'origine du bruit, Ace mit une main devant son frère et se positionna devant lui dans une position se voulant défensive.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais là, le vieux ? '' cracha Ace.

''JiJi !''

'' Luffy ! Ace ! Ah ! Ne m'appelle pas le vieux, C EST COMPRIS ! … J'ai une surprise pour vous !''

''Une surprise !? On s'en passera, la dernière fois que tu as dit en avoir une, tu nous as assommé et on s'est retrouvé Luffy, Sabo et moi dans une barque prenant l'eau au large de l'île ! '' déclara Ace d'un souffle en se massant la tête à cause du 'poing de l'amour' de son grand-père.

'' C'est un entrainement requis pour devenir de grands marines!''

'' Il y avait le monstre marin qui rodait ! Et Luffy ne peut pas nager à cause de son fruit du démon ! Si Sabo et moi n'avions pas été là, il … ''

'' Ce ne doit pas être un handicape pour mon petit fils ! Un marine ne doit pas avoir peur de l'océan! '' interrompit Garp.

''Je veux être un pirate ! '' rétorqua le petit au chapeau de paille, toujours caché derrière son frère, '' Ace et moi deviendront des pirates ! ''

'' UN MARINE! Ah! Au fait, où est passé le morveux blond ? Il a renoncé à l'idée ? C'est très bien... ''

''LA FERME !''

Garp resta interdit face à l'autorité dont avait fait preuve Ace. L'enfant avait baissé la tête, ne permettant pas de voir son expression. Néanmoins, le tremblement de son poing, sous la colère, prouvait que sa rage allait bientôt exploser.

Garp se détourna et lança par dessus son épaule :

''Peu importe, dans quelques jours un marine très prometteur viendra vous tester et vous entrainer. C'est un vrai tigre ! Je compte sur vous pour tout donner.''

'' Tss, On va l'envoyer au tapis et tu nous laissera enfin respirer, vieux crouton.''

'' Ouai ! '' rencherit Luffy

'' VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SALES MORVEUX ! ''

…

Dadan avait juste observé de loin toute la scène. Elle reprit une gorgée de thé et soupira de nouveau tandis que la petite famille se battait.

De retour à la réalité, Dadan s'aperçut que la salle était vide. Le diner était fini, laissant place à un champ de bataille. La salle était jonchée d'os, d'eau, de saké ,de sauce, de … de .. SANG ?! ''Oh, Dogra a surement dû recevoir une belle droite de Ace lors d'une mission désespérée de *volons-ce-morceau-de-viande-façon-ninja-sans-que-Ace-ne-le-voit* … Dadan se munit de son balai et commença à ranger la salle.

_( fin flashback )_

Comme à notre habitude, Luffy et moi nous sommes levées tôt pour nous entrainer puis nous nous sommes avancé vers la falaise. Celle là même où nous avions clamé nos rêves et notre fraternité. Cette fois ci, un homme vêtu de violet s'y trouvait. Il était face à l'océan, face au soleil, son manteau blanc flottait dans le vent. On y distinguait une écriture noire sur toute la longueur. Je plissais les yeux afin de lire l'inscription.

_'' La véritable justice '' _

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je poussai Lu derrière moi et attendit la réaction de l'homme. Il devait être celui que le vieux avait envoyé. Le fameux 'Tora' (=Tigre).

''Vous voilà enfin. Garp m'a demandé de ne pas vous ménager'' dit il en nous fixant. Il ne semblait pas avoir une grande expérience au combat et aucune cicatrice ne vient contredire cette impression.

'' Oh! C'est le Tora de JiJi ! '' cria Lu toujours accompagné de son grand et stupide sourire.

'' Ça suffit ! On va t'envoyer balader et tu iras dire bonjour à Davy Jones ! ''

Sans plus tarder, je m'élançai vers Tora, mon tuyau en main, suivit par Lu. Mais tout ce que je vis, fut un éclair violet passer devant moi et soudain je me retrouvai à terre. Tora me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il fit volte-face en entendant Luffy l'appelait '' Ba~ka~ FugiTora '' (=Stupide Tigre Violet) et parât le coup avec l'épée qu'il venait de dégainer. Lu tomba à terre. Profitant de son inattention, je sautai sur son dos et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, permettant à Lu de contre attaquer. Nous nous éloignâmes de FugiTora prêts à bondir de nouveau mais je fus surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il attaqua. Sans le savoir, j'étais de nouveau plaqué au sol, la vue troublée, laissant Luffy seul contre ce monstre. Lu leva son tuyau et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens afin de trouver une ouverture mais jamais il ne put attaquer. Au lieu de ça, il subit de nombreuses blessures et c'est exténué qu'il tomba à genoux. Voyant FugiTora saisir Luffy par le col, je rassemblai toute mes forces pour me lever mais un seul regard de sa part me cloua sur place. C'était comme si toute la terre pesait sur moi et m'écrasait. Je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur.

'' L-u-f-f-y . . . ''

''Voilà de quoi vous êtes capables .. Vous êtes prometteur mais jusqu'où irez vous ?''

'' Ace..., aide-moi '' dit Luffy d'une petite voix.

Après ça, tout est allé très vite. Trop vite pour moi. FugiTora s'approcha du bord de la falaise.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Encore plus près

_Pourquoi... ?_

Il s'arrête

_Attend_

Il tend le bras portant Luffy au dessus du vide

_Non..._

Luffy essaie de se libérer de son entreprise

_Non_

Il le lâche

_NON ! _

'' LUFFY ! '' criai-je à plein poumon.

Je vis à peine que FugiTora était parti et que je pouvais de nouveau bouger. Je courus vers le bord, me laissa tomber à genoux et me pencha dans l'espoir de le voir.

'' LUFFY! LUFFY! ''

Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. La peur me tétanisait. Malgré toute ma volonté, rien n'y faisait. Tout se passait au ralentit, chaque geste, chaque respiration qui soulevait ma poitrine, chaque battement de paupières.

Je courus vers la baie au plus vite. Cela me parut une éternité. Enfin, j'aperçus l'écume des vagues.

Je continuais ma course dans l'océan. L'eau montant le long de mes jambes. Je plongeai ma tête dans le liquide froid dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir , mais rien ne laissait transparaitre un seul signe de sa présence...

Inconsciemment, je me mis à réciter une sorte de prière. '' S'il vous plaît, rendez le moi, ne m'enlevez pas un autre frère ! ''

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube que je renonçai, m'asseyant sur la rive, trempé jusqu'au os. J'avais échoué à protéger un autre frère. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je permis à mes larmes de couler le long de son visage. Maintenant, j'étais seul. Seul à porter les promesses, les rêves de piraterie, rêves de liberté de mes frères. Tout ce poids sur mes épaules, cette culpabilité m'étouffe! Sabo, pardon... Les seuls personnes m'ayant accepté malgré mon ascendance, mon bon-à-rien de père, étaient partis. Mes frères...

Perdu dans sa peine, Ace ne vit pas le chapeau de paille dériver au large.

(1) JiJi : le vieux

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'espère poster le prochain chapitre bientôt. Mais je ne promets rien. **

**Review stp pour la débutant que je suis? :3 Juste un petit mot me ferait très plaisir même un ''bien'' ou un ''nul'' ( j'aimerais éviter mais bon )..**

**_~ Have some lucky dreams ~ _ **


	2. Mes vieux démons

**Coucou ! Voilà le 2e chapitre ! Je veux remercier tous ceux qui suivent déjà cette histoire! Et pour les reviews !**

**Je remercie : **

**Sandou01; Deathgotika ( **j'avais fait des séparations mais elle ne se sont pas affichées :( . ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ton avis!**) Tite Lena (** désormais je resterai dans le même PV** ), MonkeyDL, rion-rion, Littlejuju, chibiLuna, Tea (** non, non qui es tu ? :p**) et Lilly Tea ( **j'espère bien ! :) **)**

**Je tiens à dire que en ce moment, je suis en révision pour mes oraux blancs alors le rythme d'écriture s'en ressentira probablement mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Enfin, bon chapitre ! :)**

**Disclamer : Je ne possède pas l'univers et les personnages de One Piece, tous les droits à Oda-sensei! **

OoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Mes vieux démons**

Je n'étais rentré dans la cabane des bandits qu'une semaine après le meurtre de mon frère. J'avais choisi ce terme, peut être pour oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité et pour mettre un mot sur cette rage sourde en moi qui ne faisait que grandir au fil des jours.

Je m'étais retiré dans notre maison. Cette cabane que l'on avait construite tous les trois. Durant cette semaine, je m'étais laissé dépérir dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes serrées contre mon torse, tachant de chasser les larmes. C'est là, seul, à broyer du noir et en retournant toute la scène dans ma tête que j'ai réalisé qu'on m'avait arraché mon frère intentionnellement. Dès lors, une rage folle est apparue.

Vidé de toute énergie, je étais rentré. Dadan m'avait alors assommé de questions à propos de Lu' auxquelles je n'ai répondu que par un mot : '' parti ''. Je vis de suite qu'elle avait compris ce que j'insinuai. Je lui en fut même reconnaissant. Elle disparut dans sa chambre et j'entendis quelques reniflements trahissant sa peine. Malgré son visage froid et son attitude vers nous, les ''morveux'' qu'elle gardait, elle nous aimait.

Comme à son exemple, je montai dans ma chambre et m'enroula dans les couvertures.

Le matin venu, je me réveillai, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je tournai la tête et découvris les lits vides. Se fût comme une immense gifle. Au fond de moi, chaque matin, j'espérai que tout cela ne fût qu'un rêve. Le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi dur.

Je descendis dans la grande salle, prit mon tuyau et nota alors que la salle était vide. Étrange. J'avançai jusque la porte, l'ouvris et … Une bonne centaine de bandits en larmes sautèrent sur moi dans l'espoir d'un 'câlin collectif'. Bien sur, je l'évitai. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, j'avais besoin de cette amour. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était mon caractère.

Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! Grognai-je

'' Accccee , caliiiin~'' répondirent les bandits en cœur

'' Mais arrêtez bon sang! C'est en parti ma faute ce qui arrive! Comment pouvez vous m'aimez en sachant ça! Je n'aurai jamais dû venir au monde! Si seulement! Alors Luffy et Sabo seraient encore là! VIVANTS!''

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec toute la rage qui m'habitait, je devais en être rouge de colère. J'allai reprendre ma route lorsqu'une voix me héla :

'' ACE !''

'' QUOI ?! '' dis-je en me retournant '' Qu'est ce que tu veux Dadan ! Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité ! Alors le moins que je puisse faire c'est retrouver cette pourriture et … ''

''ÇA SUFFIT '' hurla-elle en bondissant dans ma direction et en me plaquant au sol. '' LE SEUL FAUTIF EST CE FUGITORA QU A ENVOYE GARP ! Crois tu que Luffy aimerait te voir dans un état pareil ?! Empli de haine ?! Envers toi-même pour _cette_ raison en plus !? Alors abandonne cette vendetta et demande toi : Que peux tu faire pour lui ? ''

Je ne répondis pas. Tout ce à quoi j'avais réfléchi durant cette semaine était erroné, c'est vrai. Comment mon frère, si innocent, pourrait vouloir que je verse du sang pour lui ? Que je me transforme en monstre pour lui ?

'' Je … je peux … '' Ma gorge était serrée, les larmes montaient une nouvelle fois. '' Je peux naviguer pour lui ! Pour Sabo aussi! Je peux réaliser leurs rêves ! Je peux écrire le livre de Sabo et voir tout ce monde de mes yeux! Je .. JE PEUX ALLER JUSQU A RAFTEL POUR LUFFY ! ''

A ce stade, je criai à plein poumon et les larmes étaient telles des torrents. Sans attendre, Dadan me serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux également. Je ne la repoussai pas. Soudainement, je me sentis comme oppressé. J'ouvris les yeux et..

''NON MAIS LES GARS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! ''

Ces stupides bandits c'étaient blottis autour de Dadan et moi. Pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Qu'ils sont bêtes ! Ils n'écoutent jamais. Mais, ils sont ma famille.

OoOoO

Et les années passèrent. Je m'entrainais, chassais, tout ça dans un cercle sans fin. Le seul réconfort que je trouvai été lorsque la nuit tombait. Je me rendais au Grey Terminal et écoutais les histoires de ces hommes. Je me surprenais alors à rêver de nouveau comme lorsque mes frères étaient là.

Bien que les mois et les années défilaient, je faisais encore des cauchemars. Je revoyais tout : le feu du Grey Terminal, la lettre, Luffy en pleure, Fugitora et puis le vide. Je me réveillais toujours en sueur et cherchant du mieux que je pouvais mon air.

C'est ce que fût ma routine durant les sept années qui me séparaient de la liberté.

Lorsque j'eus dix-sept ans, je pris la mer. Qu'est ce que j'en avais rêvé de cette grande étendue bleue. Je débutai alors, sans regret, ma grande aventure ; mon chapeau orange vissé sur ma tête et mon sac sur l'épaule.

Les Spades Pirates,

Grand Line,

La Marine,

Les pirates,

Les Fêtes,

Les batailles...

J'avais tout expérimenté. Je me battais pour le rêve de Luffy et j'explorais et notais tous les paysages pour Sabo. Jusqu'au jour où je m'en suis pris à plus grand que moi. Tout était allé si vite. J'avais finalement battu Jimbei mais.. J'avais été balayé.

J'ai échoué Luffy. Pour le moment, je me range. Je me battrai pour lui. D'accord? Finalement je me suis trompé. Je ne peux pas naviguer jusqu'à Raftel, Luffy. Je ne peux pas devenir le roi des pirates, pas moi-même. Je ne peux me résoudre à le devenir, cela reviendrait à voler ton rêve. Alors je ferai de _lui _le roi. _Il_ m'a ouvert les yeux. Et je n'en lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant de m'avoir montré que je pouvais avoir une seconde famille. Cet équipage est fou. Je m'y sens chez moi. Tu l'adorerai Lu'. Toi aussi Sab'. Sans aucun doute, ils sont ma famille, les Shirohige Pirates. _(1)_

**~ (fin pv ace) ~**

'' AAAAAAACCEEE''

Dans un rire, un flash orange et noir fila à travers le pont, une furie le suivant de très près.

'' AAACCEE ! REVIENS ICI MAINTENANT! TU VAS SOUFFRIR!''

'' Shishishishi, c'est pas encourageant tu sais! Et puis avoue que tu es beaucoup plus attirant avec les cheveux verts et un peu de maquillage, Thatch! Les femmes vont tomber comme des mouches!''

Ace courrait encore, gardant un œil sur le Thatch vert le poursuivant, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main et son sabre dans l'autre. Le logia était à bonne distance et se préparait à attraper un cordage pour s'enfuir quand il rencontra un mur. Enfin, le mur en question était un Izou furieux et contrôlant que par miracle sa rage. Ace leva la tête et blêmit. Il se tassa légèrement et afficha un sourire crispé avant de partir en sprint le plus loin possible. Malheureusement trop tard pour éviter le 'brocolis-Thatch' qui le saisit car le pantalon et pressant son sabre contre sa gorge. Le regard de Brocolis-man était de la folie pure.

'' Oh, Ace... Je vais te découper en petits morceaux!''

'' Laisse moi t'aider Thatch!'' ricana Izou '' Je vais t'apprendre à voler mon maquillage ''

La mort de Ace aurait été longue et pleine de souffrance, si Oyaji (2) n'était pas intervenu.

''GUAGUAGUAGUA! Mes fils! Ça suffit, lâchez Ace et allez vous débarbouiller''

Sur le pont, toutes les divisions riaient de cette situation idiote, leur petit frère leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

'' Mais Oyaji ! '' protesta Thatch

''Laisse tomber Thatch! Tu peux pas tuer un petit frère, yoi. Il faut bien que les petits s'amusent''

'' Ehh ! '' protesta Ace

'' On peut toujours le priver de diner '' continua Izou

''Heiiin ?!'' fut la seule réponse du jeune logia

''Accordé, yoi'' trancha le blond à la droit de Shirohige

Thatch et Izou partirent en grognant mais néanmoins satisfaits, abandonnant un Ace déprimé sur le sol.

'' Ace! Corvée de nettoyage pour la Deuxième! Elle a trouvé tout cela bien amusant, n'est-ce pas, yoi?

La deuxième division se tut, braquant des regards noirs vers leur nouveau commandant qui essayait comprendre l'information.

'' Eh? T'es pas sérieux Marco !''

'' Très''

OoOoO

Ace attrapa une brosse et commença à frotter la rambarde, se penchant en avant pour atteindre l'extérieur du bateau. Autour de lui, sa division, fraichement sous ses ordres, s'activait.

'' Royaume de Wa en vue! ''

Ace se redressa et regarda l'horizon. En effet, une île était en vue. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'y avait pas foulé la terre ferme. Se sera sa première île en tant que commandant!

'' Tu as l'air tout existé, Commandant! ''

'' Ah! Oui, Teach! Enfin une île qui n'est pas sous la coupe du Gouvernement!''

Sur ces mots, il reprit son travail.

Alors qu'il frottait avec énergie, Ace aperçut un objet flottant sur l'eau. Il était jaune.

Avec un ruban rouge. De.. De la paille ?

Ace se redressa. Il fixa l'objet. Il réfléchit. Encore et encore.

_'' Non, ce n'est pas possible.''_

''Vous.. Vous vous moquez de moi !''

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ace, yoi?''

Ace ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le chapeau de paille qui glissait le long du Moby Dick.

OoOoO

(1) Les pirates de Barbe Blanche

(2) le vieux; père

Je mettrai les traductions des noms japonais lorsqu'ils apparaissent pour la première fois :)

**Voilà ! Deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! C'est ici que tout commence !**

**reviews ? :)**

_**~ Have some lucky dreams ~**_


	3. L'horizon est la limite

**Chapitre 3 ! Il est arrivé ! j'avoue que j'ai dû l'écrire très vite mais au moins le voilà ! Je remercie les abonnés et les reviews :3 **

**Chibichibiluna** ( je mettrai ce verbe dans le dictionnaire ! Dsl pour l'attente mais le voilà enfin! )

**MonkeyDL** ( merci! Et dsl pour les fautes :x )

**Littlejuju **( contente que ça te plaise! )

**rion-rion** ( qui sait ? ^^ oui le royaume de Wa c'est celui des samourai ! J'espere qu'on le verra vite dans le manga !)

et **Tea** ( parce que c'est Ace !)

**OoOoO**

Chapitre 3 : L'horizon est la limite

Ace suivait le chapeau qui flottait sur les vagues du Nouveau Monde. Rien ne détournait son attention de ce petit bout de paille, pas même les hurlements répétitifs de Marco qui essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec le commandant.

Le phénix perdit alors patience et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras. Pas de réaction. Il le tira en arrière. Toujours aucune réaction. Marco s'énerva et l'empoigna violemment. Le corps d'Ace suivit le mouvement imposé mais resta comme inanimé. Le premier commandant chercha à avoir un contact visuel avec lui, capter son attention lui permettrait peu être de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais à sa grande surprise, le phénix ne pouvait pas. Les yeux du commandant étaient voilés, sans vie. Le bras droit en demeura choqué et incapable de réagir lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami, peu à peu, se transformer jusqu'à ce qu'il reflète la plus grande terreur. Sa poigne se relâcha, ce qui permit à Ace d'échapper à son emprise. Il reprit sa course, monta les marches quatre à quatre, passa devant les bureaux et la barre, sans un regard. Pas même aux cuisines où les cuisiniers s'étaient déjà préparé à défendre leurs plats avec leurs vies face à l'estomac de leur frère. Ils restèrent tous ébahis, jamais cela était arrivé. Enfin un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

''Bon sang! Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Il est malade ?!'' déclara un Thatch qui avait pensé devoir dire adieu à sa crème au chocolat. Il continuait néanmoins de la protéger avec sa simple main.

'' Aucune idée, yoi. Mais ça me plait pas.' informa le phénix venant d'arriver.

Les deux commandants se tournèrent et observèrent leur frère, l'inquiétude marquant leurs visages.

**OoOoO**

Ace continua de marcher. Étrangement, il ne rencontra personne, en tout cas il n'en a pas eu conscience. Autour de lui, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ce qu'il entendait n'était que les pulsations de son cœur résonnant dans sa tête. Sa vue était brouillée, il n'avait que des tâches de couleurs, le chapeau semblait être la seule chose existante. Tout comme sa vue, ses oreilles n'entendaient aucun bruit, seuls les bruits des vagues se frottant au Moby Dick persistaient.

Soudain, il se heurta à quelque chose. Ce 'quelque chose' n'était autre que Namur. Ce choc ramena Ace à un état plus proche de la réalité.

'' Un problème Ace ?''

Le concerné redressa la tête pour être de suite assailli par les horribles images de son frères. Les mêmes images qu'il voyait tous les soirs et qui le hantait depuis longtemps. Peu à peu, sa vue se fît un peu plus claire. Il se sentait comme s'il sortait d'une sorte de transe. Il réussit néanmoins à pinter son doigt vers l'objet de tous ses problèmes et à articuler quelques mots.

'' P-Peux tu ...me donner...?

'' Humm?'' Namur se tourna et vis le chapeau. Il acquiesça et sauta à l'eau sous les regards de l'équipage.

Entre temps, les commandants de la première, quatrième et seizième s'étaient frayer un chemin au premier rang aux côtés d'Ace.

'' Tu es tout pâle, Ace. Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' s'inquiéta Izou

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Quelque peu énervé, se saisit de son éventail et se cacha la moitié du visage.

'' Sérieusement, ce n'est pas très poli, Ace'' bouda t il. '' Arrrrg ! Arrête de faire cette tête et dis nous ce qui se passe !''

Alors qu'Izou agitait son éventail devant Ace, pas le moins du monde perturbé, que Namur réapparut lestement sur la rambarde. Aussitôt, Ace se précipita vers lui, toujours en ignorant Izou, et le regarda ,une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Il tendit la main et recueillit l'objet précieusement. En le fixant pendant ce qui sembla à l'équipage, une éternité, Ace remarqua différentes retouches. Il se rappelait de chacune d'elle. Le crocodile à Dawn, le tigre, les bandits, Porchemy... Mais jamais il n'avait vu les trois griffures qui ornaient le dessus du boshi_ (1) _. Cela voudrait il dire qu'il a été porté récemment ? Et si oui, par qui ?

_Est ce que ... _

Non

_Se serait..._

Ne rêve pas

_Arrête! …. si …. c'est surement.._

Tais toi

_Et si c'était …._

Tu ne peux pas dire ce nom!

_Pourquoi pas ? C'est sûr, ce chapeau en est la preuve, c'est la preuve que..._

NON! Tu ne peux pas dire ce nom! Comment oses tu y penser ! Ne cède plus à ses fantaisies!

_Ce n'est ..!_

Des fantaisies! Il est mort.

_NON! Il est vivant! Il..il.. Luffy est vivant!_

**OoOoO**

Tous regardaient Ace, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il semblait s'être immobiliser.

'' Que se passe t il donc ici, mes fils ? '' dit Barbe Blache de sa voix de stentor.

'' C'est Ace, Oyaji. Il est... bizarre''

'' Il est cassé ?'' questionna Haruta

''Ne soit pas bête, yoi! Oyaji, je …''

'' Ace ! '' cria l'équipa en cœur

Le jeune homme pleurait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle. On y voyait de la joie, l'espoir. Tout le monde s'était tu. Il était le centre d'attention.

'' Ace ? Tu vas bien?''

'' Je...'' commença Ace '' Je suis si heureux ! Je .. Je .. Il est là ! Mon.. mon frère, il.. IL EST VIVANT ! ''

'' Quoi ? Celui qui a été abattu par les dragons célestes ?''

'' Thatch !'' cria Marco

'' Déso..''

'' Nan, il est celui qui a été poussé de la falaise. C'est son chapeau.''

'' Et comment peux tu être sûr qu'il soit vivant ?'' souligna Izou

'' Grâce à ça''

Ace tendit un bout de papier au commandant de la seizième. C'était une vive card. Izou plissa les yeux et réussit à déchiffrer le nom du propriétaire. Une certaine ''Vieille Bique ''. Izou écarquilla les yeux. _Ce n'est même pas un nom!_ Pensa t-il .

'' Et donc cette 'vieille bique' est une de tes connaissances? ''

'' Pas du tout ! Mais il n'y a que mon frère pour porter un chapeau pareil et pour appeler quelqu'un comme çà !''

Ace riait de nouveau, il était euphorique. Il avait pensé que ce chapeau ne ferrait que raviver des souvenirs douloureux mais au lieu de ça, il lui a offert l'espoir. Il ne pouvait même plus s'empêcher de sourire comme un maniaque. Il rangea la vive card dans son protège coude et mit le cordon du chapeau de paille autour de son cou, le laissant tomber dans son dos. Il se mit alors à courir à travers le pont, heureux comme un enfant. Il sautaient dans tous les sens sous les yeux de ses camarades et de son Oyaji. Il s'arrêta sur la figure de proue du Moby Dick et face au vent, le même sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit les bras et regarda le royaume de Wa qui s'offrait à lui.

**OoOoO**

'' Ancre !''

'' Enfin ! Ace, ta division peut y aller'' informa Marco avant de tourner les talons.

'' Marco! '' héla Ace

'' Hum ?''

'' Je ne veux pas''

'' Q-Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu racontes, yoi ? C'est bien toi qui est toujours le premier prêt à débarquer ?!''

'' Oui mais tu vois, j'ai encore réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion. Ce chapeau n'a pas erré out ce temps. Luffy l'avait avec lui. Mais JAMAIS il n'aurait retiré son chapeau. C'est le symbole de sa promesse envers Shanks, c'est sur ce chapeau qu'il a juré devenir Roi des Pirates. Alors il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit il l'a abandonné, ce dont je doute, soit il l'a perdu et cela voudrait dire qu'il a des ennuis ! Marco ! Je suis son grand frère, je dois veiller sur lui. J'ai déjà marqué à ce devoir depuis trop longtemps. Je dois le retrouver et être sur qu'il va bien. J'en ai besoin ! Peut être qu'enfin, alors, ces images dans ma tête, qui tournent encore et encore, s'apaiseront...

_Que répondre à ça ? p_ensa Marco.

'' Sais tu au moins où chercher, yoi ? ''

'' Pas du tout''

_Il fallait sans douter._

'' Attend ici''

Le phénix revint une demi heure plus tard, des feuilles entre les mains.

'' Je n'ai rien trouvé,yoi. Ni chez les rookies '' dit il en levant une feuilles '' ni les nouvelles primes, ni les nouvelles entrées dans la piraterie. Aucun Monkey D. Luffy. Nous avons les informations les plus pointus de tout Grand Line. Et pourtant, rien.''

'' Peut importe, j'y vais, je le trouverai même si je dois explorer chaque île et tout Grand Line''

'' Ace, tu ne peut pas...''

'' Salut les mecs ! Alors vous êtes tout feu tout flamme ? '' cria un Thatch tout joyeux. Les commandants lui répondirent par un regard noir.

'' Thatch, aide moi à le résonner !''

'' J'y vais un point c'est tout''.

Ace empoigna son sac où il avait préparé le nécessaire. Un denden muchi (2), le chapeau de son frère, des pilules contre la narcolepsie, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Muni de son chapeau orange, il était prêt à partir mais convaincre marco n'allait pas être facile, surtout si Thatch le soutient.

''Désolé mon poulet, je ne t'aide pas sur ce coup ''

'' Hein ?'' répondit intelligemment Ace plus perturbé par la réponse de son ami que par le surnom donné au phénix.

'' Redis ça, yoi!''

'' Je t'aiderai pas, et tu iras même le dire à Oyaji''

'' Toi ! ''

Marco aurait assommé le cuistot si Ace n'avait pas sauté sur son striker. Les commandants se penchèrent pour le voir.

'' ACE !''

'' Désolé, tu peux expliquer à Oyaji ? Je laisse le commandement à ma seconde. Merci~ '' dit il en larguant les amarres.

'' Oui ! Dis le à Oyaji pour nous, ok ? Je laisse à Izou le soin de choisir mon remplaçant! Tchuuusss~~''

Sur ces mots, l'ex 'brocolis-man' sauta sur le striker (3), faisant tanguer le bateau et surprenant Ace.

'' Qu'est ce que …''

Ace n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il était passé par dessus bord. Aussitôt, Thatch attrapa sa main et le remonta.

'' Tu vois! Que ferrais tu sans moi !'' ricana Thatch

'' Il suffisait de le dire...''

'' Bien.. j'ai pas le choix alors.. Je m'occupe d'Oyaji. Je vous contact si j'ai dû nouveau. ''

Ace acquiesça et prit place sur son striker, Thatch lui s'assit à l'arrière au niveau du moteur.

'' Ton striker n'ai pas des plus confortables...'' bouda le cuistot

'' Il est fait pour une personne idiot. Tu t'es invité, tu te souviens ?

'' Oui, oui... Alors, Où va t-on Ace ?

'' Eh bien, commençons par l'horizon ''

**OoOoO**

1 ; boshi : chapeau

2 ; denden mushi : l'escargot phone en vf

3 ; striker : le bateau de Ace qui ne fonctionne qu'avec son Fruit

**OoO**

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin là :) prochain chapitre c'est le début de l'aventure d'Ace' Où est Luffy '' :P n'hésitez pas à partager vos prédictions ! À reviwer et et me PM !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

_**~Have Some Lucky Dreams~**_


	4. Bonjour MaMa

**Vous l'attendiez ! (ou pas :P) mais en tout cas le voilà ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour le reste de mes exams ...**

**Je veux remercier ceux qui lisent cette fic, ceux qui reviews et ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou qui me suivent ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! ( :DDDD)**

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 4 : Bonjour MaMa !**

Grand Line était calme, chose rare. Seul un bateau, filant à une vitesse folle, troublait la vaste étendue d'eau. Sur celui-ci, on distinguait deux silhouettes. La première était débout, droite, au centre du bateau. Il semblait décontracté au vue de sa posture et de ses mains dans les poches. Derrière lui, la seconde personne était à califourchon sur le moteur, une canne à pèche à la main. Tout cela tenait de la scène la plus banale et la plus calme d'entre toutes, mais la tranquillité n'était qu'apparente.

'' T'as vraiment aucune fille dans ta ligne de mire ?'' demanda pour la énième fois Thatch

'' Non ! Thatch ! Je n'ai pas de fille en vue ! Et ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment ! Merde ! Thatch lâche moi un peu ! '' répondit Ace visiblement sur les nerfs.

'' Pourtant c'est pas ce qui manque. Les filles sont à tes pieds Ace! Quel gâchis...''

'' Ah, oui!'' dit Ace septique Il se retourna pour mieux voir Thatch et attendit la réponse de son camarade. Mais il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci se mit à rire aux éclats, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

'' Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué l'agitation qu'il y a dans les villages quand tu débarques ?!''

'' Tu crois ?''

'' Tu pensais que c'était pour Jozu tout le bazar ?''

'' Eh bien... je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question... Peut-être un engouement magique pour l'équipage ?'' lança innocemment Ace

'' Tu es aveugle ou idiot ? Quoique, Izou m'en avait déjà touché deux mots. Il m'a raconté à quel point il lui était difficile de ne pas rigoler devant ton innocence, tellllllement touchante.'' chantonna le cuistot

'' Tu sous entends quoi là ?''

'' Mon vieux, vraiment pure comme un enfant …''

'' OII !''

'' Ta seconde Ace ! Sylla ! Ça crève les yeux !''

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste ma seconde, elle est souvent près de moi parce que c'est son poste, tout ce que je peux voir c'est une grande admiration pour mon travail '' assura fièrement l'allumette.

'' Huuuuummmmmm''

'' Quoi ! Tsss ! Débile'' marmonna t-il en se retournant _C'est n'importe quoi _pensa t il_._

'' T'es sûr de n'avoir rien vu ? ''

'' OII! Tu me lâches oui !''

Il était plus que certain qu'Ace était énervé par les remarques de son ami et comme pour en assurer l'intéressé, le jeune homme envoya une flambée dans sa direction. Thatch se retrouva légèrement calciné, et le bec cloué ( tiens une à noter pour Marco ). Après un temps, Thatch ne rétorqua pas et entreprit d'attraper le diner. En effet, cela faisait déjà 2 jours qu'ils avaient quitté le Moby Dick et les maigres provisions d'Ace étaient épuisées, surtout avec l'appétit du D. Mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

'' Merde ! Ace ! Arrête toi ! J'ai lâchais la canne quand tu m'a toasté!''

La réaction du conducteur ne se fit pas attendre et en pestant, il vira brutalement de bord, manquant d'envoyer Thatch vers d'autres cieux. Le bateau s'immobilisa avec violence plus ou moins à l'endroit de la disparition et Thatch, qui avait jusque là essayé de se cramponner du mieux qu'il pouvait, glissa et disparu, avec beaucoup de vague et de classe, dans l'eau claire.

'' Ace! Préviens quand même !''

'' Cherche la canne, vite! Sinon on ne va pas manger ce soir et si je ne mange pas, je crois que je ne vais pas survivre à cette nuit''. Le ventre d'Ace gronda et confirma ses dires.

Ace attendit ce qui lui parut des minutes entières, accroupi à guetter un mouvement quelconque. Quand soudain, Thatch surgit de l'eau, les cheveux collés sur son visage et la pompadour détruite bien sûr.

'' Rien ..''

Jamais Thatch ne vit plus pathétique regard. A la limite, des larmes.

Ace l'aida à monter à bord sans perdre l'équilibre. Une fois hissé sur le striker, le cuisiner s'essora les cheveux ainsi que la chemise et bénit le ciel qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas près de la ceinture des îles hivernales. Il éviterait au moins le rhume.

Il mit sa tête en arrière, profitant du soleil. Soudain, il sentit Ace s'assoir derrière lui et se glisser contre lui, ses mains vinrent l'entourer et se poser sur sa poitrine. Surpris, Thatch se retrourna vivement, le rouge aux joues.

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu fais! '' toujours perturbé par l'attitude du jeune homme

'' Quoi ? Je te sèche.. y'a un problème? ''

'' Hein? Je.. euh... ouai merci... mais tu es obligeais de me tenir comme ça ?''

'' Y'a un problème ? '' demanda innocemment le garçon. '' C'est comme ça que j'avais l'habitude de tenir Luffy quand il était tombé dans la mer et j'avais dû plonger le repêcher.

'_ C'est pas vrai...J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi innocent …_'

**OoOoO**

Il était désormais onze heure du soir, Ace et Thatch dormaient, pour oublier la faim. Ace était en travers du bateau, les jambes et bras dépassant. Il ressemblait plus à une carpette qu'à un humain. Thatch, lui, occupait ce qui restait d'espace. Sa tête reposait sur le ventre d'Ace. Tout deux ronflaient avec bruit.

Ace remua. Il sentait quelque chose. Il se réveilla et entrouvrit les paupières. Il inspira par les nez et écarquilla les yeux.

_Nourriture !_

Ace sentait de la nourriture! Tout excité, il essaya de se lever mais fût bloquer par un poids au niveau de son abdomen. La tête de brocolis.

''Thatch ! Debout ! Nourriture!''

'' heuhueuuei ~ quuuoiii? Hein? Manger !'' déclara t il en se réveillant '' On s'est trompé, je pensais que la prochaine île était plus loin. Enfin, il faudra vraiment demander des conseils à Marco...''

'' Peu importe ! Vite, à terre ! ''

Ace et Thatch se levèrent. Le commandant de la deuxième prit position sur le Striker et celui de la quatrième sauta sur son dos, en pointant l'île au loin enthousiaste.

'' Aller ! Vers la nourriture !''

Ace ne protesta pas alors qu'il était pris pour un cheval. Il ne pensait qu'à manger. Il donna un grand coup d'accélérateur grâce à son fruit du démon et en un rien de temps, ils étaient sur le rivage, face à une île des plus surprenante.

'' C'est … magnifique '' s'étaient écriés les commandants en cœurs, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Devant eux s'étendait une forêt de barbe à papa, de sucettes, de gâteaux, etc... Le paradis. Toutes fleurs, arbres, feuilles étaient des pâtisseries.

Les deux commendants se séparèrent et en sautillant, mangèrent tous ce qui leur tombaient sous la main.

OoOoO

Thatch était dans la rivière de chocolat quand il ressentit une présence. Son haki lui disait de fuir. Il se leva, sérieux, cherchant Ace dû regard.

La présence se rapprochait, il fallait se dépêcher.

'' ACE !''

Pas de réponse. Il se mit à le chercher partout. Dans les arbres, les buissons, les fleurs... C'est justement dans l'une d'entre elles, qu'il découvrit un Ace endormit la tête la première dans un gâteau et la cerise dans les cheveux. Il avait dû faire une crise de narcolepsie...

_C'est pas bon, je vais avoir dû mal à le réveiller dans cet état. Il va falloir le porter._

Thatch le hissa donc sur son dos et commença à repartir vers le rivage.

Malheureusement, sa course fût de courte durée. En effet, ce n'était plus une voie mais une cinquantaine qui les encerclaient.

Thatch s'arrêta. _' Aller Ace, réveille toi ! C' est pas des petites pointures !'_

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Pas même après qu'il fût jeté à terre quand Thatch se défendit et dégaina ses épées.

OoOoO

Ace se réveilla. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il avait été piétiné. Il chercha du regard Thatch. Il le vit un peu plus loin, à genoux et menacé par un homme du clan des longues jambes.

_' mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici '_

Ace se leva et s'attira tous les regards

'' Ace! Fais attention, c'est … ''

'' OH ! Une vieille bique ! ''

Gros blanc. Tous les pirates restaient interdits par la remarque d'Ace, même le visage de Thatch était devenu blanc comme un linge.

'' Comment oses tu, gamin !?'' hurla un homme lion '' Montre un peu de respect à un Yonkou''

'' Euuuh''

'' C'est l'île Whole Cake, Ace. '' souffla Thatch

Ace qui s'était retourné vers son ami, leva un sourcil et suivit son regard. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas vraiment... nope... Devant lui, sur sa chaise et haute de plus de trois mètres, se tenait Big Mom.

OoOoO

**Et un chapitre de plus ! :D Bon, le mystère de Luffy avance doucement:3 **

**J'aime tellement maltraiter Thatch x) Le pauvre... surtout que pour Ace c'est juste un geste fraternel, si innocent parfois :P**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que je vais mettre en place une histoire en parallèle. J'y raconterai ce qui se passe sur le Mody Dick durant l'absence de Thatch et Ace. Je ferai correspondre les événements, donc les chapitres dépendront de la publication de cette fiction. Se sera surtout de l'humour :) donc j'espère que vous soutiendrez aussi cette fic qui tournera autour de Marco, Izou, Barbe Blanche, la deuxième division et mon OC; Sylla :) Néanmoins je rassure les anti oc : elle ne sera pas au centre de toutes actions :)**

**Alors allez jeter un oeil à : Moby Box Party !**

**N'hésitait pas à partager vos idées !**

**Review ? **

_**~Have Some Lucky Dreams~ **_


End file.
